


Strange Love - (Stephen Strange/reader)

by RoseTintedBucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch smut, Benedict Cumberbatch/Reader - Freeform, Doctor Strange AU, Doctor Strange Smut, F/M, Marvel/Reader - Freeform, Stephen Strange AU, Stephen Strange smut, The Avengers AU, benedict cumberbatch/plus size reader, doctor strange/plus size reader, doctor strange/reader - Freeform, marvel AU, marvel smut, marvel/plus size reader, stephen strange/plus size reader, stephen strange/reader - Freeform, the avengers smut, the avengers/plus size reader, the avengers/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTintedBucky/pseuds/RoseTintedBucky
Summary: all Stephen wants is to have his head between reader’s thighs. Is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Doctor Strange/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Strange Love - (Stephen Strange/reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: oral (female receiving), slight sir kink (barely noticeable), a boring ending, porn without plot like all my other fics :)
> 
> thoughts and feedback are greatly appreciated, my loves :)

She watched him, his eyes gazing at her bare skin, strong palms grabbing at the thickness of her thighs and he spread them wider, staring at the way her heat contracted around nothing.   
“Look so good, honey.” His words came out in a low rumble and he sponged a kiss to her belly - all open-mouthed and eager to press his mouth against the plushy skin. “Just the thought of having my head between these thick thighs of yours makes me so hard.” 

And he almost whined when her fingers grasped at his hair, weaving her fingers through and tugging softly at the roots. She was blushing - the roundness of her cheeks painted thick with a raspberry flush and it tinged her heaving chest when he let out a small moan against the soft flesh of her hip. 

“Gonna let me taste you, sweetheart?” He gazed at her from under thick lashes, and they fluttered shut when he suckled at a patch of flesh on her inner thigh. “Wanna make you cum so badly.” 

She nodded, pressing the heels of her palms against his broad shoulders, urging him to do what he so desperately wanted. 

“Wanna hear you, honey.” He breathed, “you tell me and I’m all yours.” 

“Want your mouth, Stephen.” She bucked her hips up, a warm, shaking palm travelling the nape of his neck before resting against his cheek, eager to feel his tongue. “Make me cum, sir.” 

His eyes had turned deep, and his irises flared in what looked like a forest fire - pooling with desperation from his lusty intentions. He was extremely eager to please her. 

And he pressed one last kiss to her thigh before spreading her folds with a thumb and forefinger, a free hand held firmly against her tummy. 

His tongue licked a thick stripe up the length of her slit, suckling her clit between his lips - flicking her ever-throbbing nub with the tip of his tongue before pressing the muscle flat against her pussy. 

His nose bumped crudely against her clitoris when he licked at her entrance - easing his tongue inside of her and thrusting his jaw harshly, wanting to go deeper, wanting so desperately to earn her eager pleas and whines. And he groaned hotly against her, a needy moan tumbled from her puffy, kiss-bitten lips and his ears perked up when he heard her breathy gasps - eyes fluttering shut when she uttered his name in the stuffy air. 

“Taste so good, darling.” His words were muffled and wet when they left his lips in a struggle - tongue still thrusting into her entrance. And she grasped at the little hairs at the nape of his neck, lifting his chin with grasping fingers and a breathy moan. 

“Use your fingers, sir.” Her bottom lip was reddened by the constant biting of her teeth, and he licked his lips at the sight, her arousal sliding down his chin, glistening and crude. “I want your fingers inside me, too.” 

She was exasperated, breathing large puffs of air and she clutched desperately at one of his hands, fingers sliding through his in a strong grip, only tightening once she felt two, long digits slide into her with no restriction. Her walls fluttered around the intrusion - urging him to go deeper and he breathed hot air against her engorged clit before greedily suckling it into his awaiting mouth. 

She couldn’t help but to squeal slightly when the tips of his fingers had found that special spot inside her, harshly pressing and massaging it, earning hooded eyes and flushing cheeks and an all too knowing smirk from Stephen in response. His fingers felt wonderful, slowing and speeding so delectably, and the way his mouth moved against her was just as delicious - she praised him with trailing hands that stroked his cheeks and tangled in his hair. 

“So good at this, Stephen.” She moaned loudly, her throat constricted, turning it into a rather broken mewl and she swallowed thickly at the sight of the thrusting of his jaw and how he swallowed her trickling juices. “Fingers feel so lovely.” 

She sighed hotly into the thick air around them and she could feel that long-anticipated orgasm start to build in the pit of her tummy - hips bucking up into his face when he stimulated her clit with a harsh pucker of his reddened lips. 

“That’s it, honey.” Her fingers tightened in his hair, the vibrations his words had made against her were heavenly. “Cum in my mouth, sweetness.” 

Her stomach clenched, and her thighs clamped around his head, keeping him so desperately in place. A long, drawn-out moan had fallen from stuttering lips once she had started to cum, and a whine left his throat at the sight of his girl -- all sweaty and accumulated with after-shocks. 

“Oh, god.” she writhed against his touch, her pussy tingling out of sensitivity and she pushed at him, pawing at his shoulders - she was so overstimulated, but sated and extremely satisfied. And he stared up at her with big eyes, sponging open-mouthed kisses to her thighs, leaving a trail of her own arousal in his wake. 

She giggled at him in her hazy state, thumbs stroking his flushed cheeks. “Thank you, handsome.”


End file.
